Y sí, era amor Esa noche lo había comprobado
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: No querer reconocer que amas a alguien, es engañarse a uno mismo.


**A su consideración les dejo un one shot presentado para el concurso del Fan Club de Shikatema del Foro de Naruto Uchiha, dedicado para todas las fans de la pareja Canon de Naruto.**

**Perdón por la espera. Gracias del alma. **

**Rose**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi, era sólo una niña de quince años pretendiendo ser mujer.

Créanme si les digo que era un crío atractivo, aunque eso era lo de menos. La impresión que me produjo al abordarme en aquellos exámenes chunnin fue la de un niñito creído, inteligente, vago y con complejo machista, un perfil nada sujetivo para mí.

¡Menudo baboso! Cada vez que lo evoco, me enojo conmigo misma. No sentía ningún sentimiento oscuro hacia él, solo sabía que me molestaba su engreimiento y nada más. Segura estoy que mi inocencia fue la cómplice para amarlo en silencio. Y es que el aura de poder que desprendía ese escuálido muchacho, me marcó para siempre…

Y, pese a todos mis intentos por hacerme la desentendida, llegó el momento en que contaba los días que restaban para volver a Konoha y encontrarme con su perfecta sonrisa, irónica y desabrida, iluminando todo mi mundo con ella.

Y así, me mantuve siempre, esquivando su presencia con la altivez de la cual muchas veces se burló. Tanto tiempo luchando, intentando construir un muro que terminaba deshecho cada vez que volvía a mirarle. Tres años y ocho meses metida hasta el cuello en un juego mental perverso del que he sido incapaz de salir.

Me desperté de nuevo, como tantas veces, con su nombre en los labios. De nuevo mi primer pensamiento fue para él: Nara Shikamaru. Esta mañana mis recuerdos son más intensos y mi corazón clama por que él entienda de una vez por todas cuánto lo necesito.

Empiezo a recordar como era mi vida antes de que le conociera; quien diría que a estas alturas aún me hacía temblar las rodillas al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, peor aún si su voz dormida ronroneaba esa estúpida expresión que repetía sin cesar: "Problemático."

En aquella mañana fría, de esas en las que crees que tus sienes se romperán con cada hilo de aire que se filtra por los baches de la madera, me arreglo con un poco más de esmero que el de costumbre, porque estoy en su tierra y tarde o temprano le veré. Los tacones de mis zapatos se escuchan firmes en las escaleras de aquel viejo hostal donde me albergo.

-_Esto se me está escapando de las manos_- me digo a mí misma, sintiendo aquel extraño vacío en el estómago y mucho miedo.

Camino hasta la puerta de salida para dirigirme a la oficina de la hermosa rubia que dirige la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja. La brisa fría de la madrugada me saca de ensueños. En medio de la neblina que viste la mañana y sin aviso previo para prepararme, percibo su presencia cerca de mí, furtiva como la sombra que domina.

El inconfundible olor a hierbabuena le indica a mis ojos el lugar que deben buscar.

Ahí estaba él, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome fijamente, recostado en la columna del lateral izquierdo del portal de la tienda de enfrente.

_-Tardas mucho, Mujer, ¿A quién quieres impresionar?-_Escucho su voz, seductora y adormilada, susurrando quedamente mientras lleva ambos brazos hacia el pecho, colocándolos en cruz, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-_Buscaba un poco de diversión matutina, quizás algún shinobi apuesto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominarme_ -contesto tratando de medir su reacción.

-_Kakashi está fuera en misión, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo y guarda tus energías para actividades más productivas_ –contesta desinteresadamente.

_-¿Qué propones, flojo_? –respondo de un zarpazo, obligándole a no dar la espalda. Abre los ojos y me clava las pupilas brunas como en un reproche. Respira profundamente, abre y cierra los ojos despacio y me contesta sin ningún recodo de alteración en el tono de su voz.

_-Camina. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. La Hokage nos espera._

Y yo que buscaba una reacción, la tuve: desdén.

Luego de ese cubo de agua fría con que respondió, no me quedó más remedio que seguirle hasta el edificio en completo silencio. Nadie antes había logrado callarme, ni mucho menos hacerme sentir menospreciada.

Tsunade nos recibió y explicó los motivos de su llamado urgente. Se rumoraba la presencia de miembros de Akatsuki cerca de las fronteras de mi Aldea y nosotros debíamos asegurarnos del lugar dónde se encontraban e informar a los escuadrones que nos seguirían en espera de nuestras indicaciones.

Eso era lo único que me faltaba. Una misión en compañía de aquel vago, a quien odiaba y amaba profundamente.

Su mano rozó mi espalda en una invitación a que abandonáramos el despacho. Una corriente de hielo recorrió mi espina dorsal por completo. Retiré molesta su mano 'amable', más por la reacción que me provocaba que por el hecho de que se atreviera a tocarme.

-_Sólo trataba de sacarte de sueños, "princesa"_ –añadió ofendido mientras hacía un ademán de disculpas. ¿Acaso se burlaba de mí?

-_Yo no soy quién pierde su tiempo en las nubes soñando, bebé llorón_ –terminé colocando el abanico a mis espaldas. Él puso la mirada en blanco fastidiado y bufó un "mujer problemática" que se perdió entre sus dientes.

Yo me hice de oídos sordos y continué mi camino; discutir no me serviría para mermar mis nervios sino acrecentarlos. Mi acompañante me mostraba los lugares que podrían servir de escondite a los rufianes de capa negra y yo, completamente fuera de mí, debía agradecer al sonido chirriante de las ramas de los árboles que ocultaban el tamborileo acompasado de mi corazón.

Sabía que el mundo iba a caer esa tarde…y ¡Vaya manera!

Aún después de cuatro horas de viaje, mi mente reflejaba la semi caricia en mi espalda y mi piel permanecía erizada. Mi suelo se alejaba de mi realidad en cada paso que andábamos juntos. Él a mi lado, sin hablar y yo entregada al placer de sentirle en su ausencia, trenzando pensamientos y emociones sólo compartidas con él.

La noche llegó. El ambiente estaba húmedo y hacía calor. Gentilmente y como el hombre que pretendía ser, preparó la tienda, mientras contaba historias de sus misiones que yo pretendía escuchar con atención. El habló y yo callé.

Preparé una fogata pequeña para no levantar sospecha a nuestros hostiles visitantes y me dejé caer en el suelo, abandonándome al sonido de su voz y el bailoteo de las llamas del fuego.

Lo confieso, esa noche, al igual que muchas otras, fui pecadora de pensamiento y él, el objeto de mi incuria. Mi mente maliciosa transformaba sus palabras en una invitación abierta a amarlo.

_-¿Temari? - _Escuché su aterciopelada y varonil voz como entre sueños, mas no me inmuté

-…_Oye… torbellino de la arena, ¿Dónde se supone que se encuentra tu privilegiada cabeza ahora?_ –preguntó colocándose en cuclillas frente mío y con la frente arrugada en señal de preocupación.

Sus ojos brillaban enfatizados por la luz, maravillosamente negros y mansos, hipnotizando hasta mi inconciencia, transmitiendo la paz que en estos precisos momentos añoraba mi alma. Espaciada caí rendida a los destellos que emitían esos ojos, buscando mi imagen reflejada en ellos.

Con los largos dedos de su mano derecha, retiró los mechones de mi cara y me besó en la frente, en un gesto de cariño como nunca lo había recibido en mi vida.

_-¿Qué te pasa, mujer? ¿Tienes miedo de que aparezcan mientras dormimos? - _espectó refiriéndose a mis escapes mentales- _No te preocupes, yo velaré tu sueño, princesa._

En esta ocasión, la palabra princesa no sonó hostil, cobrando su real y hermoso significado.

-_Es…estoy bien_ –tartamudeé nerviosa.

Se levantó y me miró desde arriba con esa media sonrisa que me hacía temblar las piernas. Le devuelvo el gesto mientras tomo la mano que me ofrecía y le sonrío, vistiendo mi faz de una máscara que pretendía ocultar mi verdad. Una realidad que estaba por encima de mis sueños.

-_He preparado esa manta para que puedas dormir_ –me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me permitía el acceso a la tienda- _Yo estaré afuera y vigilaré mientras lo haces, "princesa"_.

Me dio la espalda y bostezó sonoramente con la mano sosteniendo la nuca. Salió de la litera y me hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano sin voltear a mirarme. Yo, soñadora, queriendo apretar mi cuerpo contra su espalda.

A partir de ese instante, el tiempo aminoró su marcha, cada segundo más lento. Intenté dormir. La estrechez de mi refugio me asfixiaba; al final decidí salir a tomar aire un poco de aire fresco.

A gatas me arrastré hacia la entrada de la tienda sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertarle. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad pude percibir una pequeña luz tintineando muy cerca de mí; en seguida, el inconfundible olor del tabaco me revelaron su presencia.

Parpadeé un par de veces y al final distinguí su silueta perezosa, sentado a mi derecha, con la espalda apoyada en la tienda. Una insinuante y sensual aureola de humo lo envolvía. Se giró hacia mí haciéndome sentir lentamente la bocanada de humo caliente sobre la piel. Mi piel erizada me obliga a tocarme los brazos en un afán inútil de aplacar los vellos erguidos.

_-¿No puedes dormir?_ –preguntó exhalando de la droga como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-_Hace calor, bebé-llorón_ –contesto.

_-Problemática…_

Sonriendo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, entreabre la boca y el humo parece danzar alrededor de sus labios. Se sonríe y me mira fijamente. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Creo que es la primera vez que nos miramos por tanto tiempo y sin apartarnos.

Exhaló delicadamente hacia mí y ese cálido respiro se posó sobre mi piel y mil suspiros intentaron escaparse mientras me mordía la lengua para obligarlos a permanecer callados. Mi piel se estremece por completo. Nadie más que ese hombre genera esa sensación en mí.

El silencio nos envolvió otra vez por unos minutos preciosos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente. En un momento sentí el peso de su mano sobre la mía y me giro hacia él para encontrarle observándome con inquietud.

-_Me gustas, Temari…-_ dice mientras sus dedos entrelazan los míos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mi corazón se acelera al compás del canto de un grillo necio que rompe el silencio que nos envuelve. Alcé la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Intuía que se avecinaba algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Desvié la mirada tan pronto como pude. No podía permitir que nadie supiera cuan débil era bajo esa perfecta máscara de vanidad que siempre mostraba, y mucho menos él. Podía tener sospechas, certezas nunca.

_-Temari…he dicho que me gustas y …_

Sin darme cuenta, movilizada por una fuerza inexplicable, mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello, en un abrazo más nervioso que apasionado, en un intento de expresarle que yo también sentía lo mismo. ¡Coño! Soy mujer, humana y siento.

_-¿Realmente necesitas que te conteste, Shikamaru?_ –pregunté mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron- _a mí también me gustas_ – brotaron de mi garganta, acallada por tantos años, las palabras que contenía mi alma, aunque intenté en vano retenerlas.

_-No…_-contestó dejando sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi cuello que consiguió erizar mi piel- _Por Kami sama, Temari, dime que no te estás burlando otra vez de mí._

Elevo pretenciosa mis labios, en una invitación a que fuese hombre, como siempre ha pretendido, y me besara e invadiera mi boca con su lengua. Obedientemente, deslizó una mano por mi nuca y acercó los tentadores labios a los míos cubriéndolos por completo.

Maravillados, nuestras orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente, presas del asombro, al quedar perfectamente reconocidos. ¡Deja vu!

Como por arte de magia, todo comenzó a desvanecerse a mi alrededor. La ternura con que me besaba me deshizo el alma y aumentaron mis ganas, enmendadas en el preciso momento en que succionó mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua, húmeda y caliente.

Me ahogué en su saliva, colapsaron mis sentidos y me perdí.

Su boca escapó de la mía y buscó refugio en la curvatura honda de mi cuello por un tiempo precioso, se deslizó suavemente por mi clavícula y murió en mis pechos. Su lengua dejaba marcada una huella eterna sobre mi piel.

Allí comenzó mi Apocalipsis.

_-Mi cobardía había superado el magnetismo que me atraía a ti, pero ya no más, mujer problemática… no más_ –dijo mientras se apoderaba de un pezón con la boca y yo, sumida en ese delicioso letargo, acaricié inocentemente su cabello con la misma intensidad con que me acariciaba. Su coleta terminó desecha, igual que mi entendimiento.

La pasión hizo su presencia y el descontrol se apoderó de los dos sin poderlo remediar. Mi respiración se entrecortaba y se mezclaba con la suya, callando el grillar de los insectos.

Jadeos desgarraron mi garganta al sentir sus dedos hurgar mi intimidad con impaciencia. Con una de mis manos tiré de su pelo para apretarlo contra mi pecho, mientras con la otra intentaba mantenerme erguida, completamente poseída por el demonio que llaman deseo.

El calor consumía mi vientre. Fuego y locura. Sus dedos expertos bailaron una danza prohibida dentro mío, se deslizaban fuera, volvían adentro, me enloquecían. Rendida, me abandoné a sus designios y le rendí una oda a sus dedos con la calidez que emanaba mi cuerpo al alcanzar la gloria.

Un gemido eterno que le dice mil cosas y que le hace sonreír presumido.

-_No tengo la intención de soltarte, Temari_ –susurró cuasi jadeando a mi oído cuando intenté apartarlo un segundo para tomar aire.

Mis intentos por librarme parecían excitarle y consiguió con un brazo rodear mi espalda, asiéndome con fuerza y con el otro levantándome en vilo, como si fuese una niña.

-_No quiero que te resfríes_ –explica y me estremezco al saber lo que sus palabras insinúan y mi cuerpo desea.

Conmigo en sus brazos, se abre paso en la pequeña tienda y caemos sobre la manta, él sobre mí, con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Yo me quejo y le miro con falso desazón. Sus pupilas se dilatan por la sorpresa, entendiendo que me había hecho daño y yo río ante su ingenuidad.

Enojado, intenta levantarse, pero no se lo permito. Mis manos, ávidas del fervor de su cuerpo, deshacen las ropas que le cubren el torso. Nuestras lenguas se enroscan, y mis manos amasan su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos, reconociendo el territorio que en lo adelante será mío.

Mi boca humedece su piel y resbala insinuante descendiendo para procurar de su erecto desear. El sabor cargado de su sudor me arrebata. La excitación le obliga a emanar sollozos de su garganta que me excitan, su pelvis comienza una danza rítmica mientra enreda sus dedos en mi pelo para mirarme y cuantificar el placer que le provocaba verme jugar y saborear su sexo.

De pronto me detiene y me mira suplicando algo más, esa mirada oscura y penetrante que me inquieta y paraliza mi mente. Intento forcejear con él pero me detiene y me coloca de un tirón bajo suyo y entre mis piernas, sometiéndome a su fuerza, demostrándome con hechos de que él era un hombre. ¡Mi hombre!

Mis manos yacían sujetas por las suyas encima de mi cabeza. Perdí el control total cuando su sexo rozó el mío deliberadamente. Por instinto, abrí las piernas aún más. Sonrió con picardía y se mordió el labio inferior. Sabe que lo deseo y lo disfruta.

Sus manos soltaron mis muñecas amoratadas y recorrieron mi cara, pecho, costillas y descansaron en mis caderas. Disfruté la forma en que arqueada su torso y acomodaba las caderas, buscándome.

Con calma, como la misma brisa que en la mañana batió mis cabellos, agitó la cortina suave por donde se colaba mi castidad. Despacio, calibrando la magnitud de nuestras ganas, me hizo mujer y enteramente suya.

La habitación se llenó de esencias. Sentí un calor intenso que se apoderaba de todo mi sistema nervioso. Fuego vivo que se adentraba en mí y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, sino alzar aún más mis caderas en busca de saciar mis ganas. El deseo fue devorándonos entre besos, miradas mudas, sus jadeos, mis gritos y el latir de las entrañas desbordándose.

Su cautela al tomarme no acompasaba el deseo en mi interior y posiblemente tampoco el suyo. Cabalgó sobre mí tan despacio que creía enloquecer y lo hice, todo mi cuerpo era una mezcla de goce desenfrenado que se retorcía bajo el suyo, perfectamente desdibujado a contraluz.

Tan dentro de mí que juro haberle acariciado el alma con mi piel.

Y convulsa llegando al éxtasis, lo sentí estremecer, convulsionar y palpitar, transmutando su ser en el mío, contemplándome sin pestañear, guardando los detalles en sus retinas para no olvidar lo que sentía y me hacía sentir.

…Una noche hecha con susurros al oído, besos, sexo y ternura… Un placer que a fuerza de ser esperado tanto tiempo se hace eterno.

Cuando se hubo dormido, me mantuve despierta atenta al compás lento de su respiración mientras en su pecho veía brillar aún las gotas de sudor que revelan la intensidad del momento compartido. Estoy cansada y dolorida, pero no quiero ni puedo dormir. Necesito sentirlo un poco más, imaginar que no tendremos que separarnos en poco tiempo.

Abrazados, desnudos y enamorados dejamos que el amor, al igual que el sol, nos deslumbrara.

Lo observo dormir. Sonrió al saberlo conmigo. Gira sobre su cuerpo y su brazo cae sobre mi cintura, su rostro queda frente al mío, lo miro detenidamente. Ya no es un niño, sus facciones varoniles resaltan, tan parecido a su padre. Me envuelve una gran necesidad por besarle pero no quiero romper el encanto de mirarlo así, soñando.

¡Kami Sama! Mataría por cambiar esa tranquilidad en locura y escuchar su voz, seductora y voluptuosa, mencionar mi nombre entre susurros una vez más.

No puedo resistirlo y acerco mi rostro al de él y le entrego un suave beso en los labios procurando no perturbarlo, Shikamaru reacciona suspirando profundamente y yo me dejo vencer por el sueño.

Demasiada tranquilidad me sobresalta. Abro los ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzan cuando un rayo del sol perpetra por la entrada de la tienda hiriendo mis ojos.

_-No te vayas, mujer problemática. Vuelve conmigo a Konoha –_Susurró apenas abriendo los ojos.

Antes de responderle sus labios sellan los míos con un suave beso, para luego separarse y mirarme interrogante. Me mantengo muda y quieta, pero el ahora catador de mi cuerpo deposita una tierna caricia sobre mis caderas. Le detengo en el acto con un beso para no decirle que lo único que deseo es quedarme toda la vida a su lado.

Separa sus labios de los míos desconcertándome por un momento.

- _¿Temari?_ - me pregunta

-_No lo sé…-_respondo

_-Y luego de todo, ¿aun estás llenas de temores infundados?  
_

_-Shikamaru…no lo sé…esto es tan precipitado…_

_-¡Que cabeza tan dura, mujer! un completo encierro mental el pretender ocultar lo que sientes o, ¿debería llamarle limitación de conciencia?_

Le doy la espalda y salgo de la tienda sin responderle. ¡Siento tanto miedo! A él, a mí misma, a lo que siento… Mi aldea, mis hermanos, mi vida, peor aún, reconocer que estaba a su merced…

Y sí, era amor. Esa noche lo había comprobado...

Los shinobis que nos servirían de refuerzos llegaron sudorosos y cansados. Las cortesías se hicieron presentes y los pusimos al tanto de la situación.

De vez en cuando, una mal disimulada sonrisa amarga de su parte me taladraba el alma. Yo desviaba la mirada para que los demás no notaran el gesto, mezcla de interrogación y sorna. Finalmente, terminamos la discusión y el momento de dividirnos se hizo presente.

-_Temari, ¿Se irá usted sola a Suna?_ -pregunta Genma con un cierto tono de preocupación - _No considero acertado el que se dirija sola hacia Suna con los Akatsuki tan cerca. _

Yo no puedo quedarme callada a los comentarios del jonin y respondo con altivez.

_-No necesito protección…estaré bien._

_-La acompañaré yo_ –le escucho decir desde atrás.

En un intento estúpido de renegar mi amor por él niego con la cabeza, pero antes de poder expresar una palabra más continúa - _¿Porqué no, mujer? ¿Acaso no soy tu hombre?_

¡Como no! El silencio se apoderó de todos y el calor subió a mis mejillas cubriéndolas de un fervor molesto que me obligó a desviar la mirada hacia otro punto, cualquiera que no fuesen los seis pares de ojos que nos miraban embobados.

Caminó hacia mí arrastrando los pies, extendió la mano y me guiñó el ojo. Temerosa le entrego la mía, nuestros dedos se rozan y reconocen; traspasa su calor mi piel para sentir de nuevo paso a paso lo vivido la noche anterior.

_-Sí –_respondo.

Y entonces dejo de dudar, todo a mi alrededor se torna claro, íntimo, nuestro…siento su brazo rodearme por los hombros mientras me mira, atrapándome eternamente.

Un secreto brilla en nuestros ojos…mi mente galopa a la par de mi corazón pleno y feliz, reviviendo cada imagen, cada beso, cada caricia, que ya nunca podrán ser olvidadas pues están marcadas con huellas profundas en cada centímetro de mi piel.

Acabo de entrar en un sueño compartido con él y no me da la gana de despertar.

Esta noche en la arena me convertiré en verbo sobre ti…


End file.
